There are many types of ladders in existence today. For example, straight ladders include left and right ladder rails having spaced apart rungs or steps disposed in spaced relation there between. Extension ladders include two or more straight ladder sections slidably mounted relative to one another so as to permit extension of the ladder. Convertible ladders, on the other hand, permit two or more ladder sections (e.g., straight ladder sections or extension ladder sections) to be pivoted relative to one another or otherwise moved in a direction other than along a major ladder axis by means of a hinge or hinges to permit positioning and locking of the ladder in more than one position. Conventional hinges, however, do not have sufficient flexibility to provide various types or ranges of motion between the ladder sections or portions. There is, therefore, a need for an improved hinge between ladder portions.